


all the things she skated

by JaMills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cringey 2000s References, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: "Yuuri, dear, these clothes make your Biellmann look like that green crystal thing from The Sims.""Victor, shut up."(Or, Victor and Yuuri take a look at their old Novice programs and Yuuri is the only one worried about the actual skating.)





	all the things she skated

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching some Novice skaters on Youtube and man, those kids are wild on fashion choices. So I made this for the lols.  
> Title is a reference from "All the things she said" from t.A.T.u, a Russian duo mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Have a good read!

 

Yuuri has a dark past. He wasn't in the mafia or anything, but there are things he did on his youth that would probably kill someone from embarrassment.

 

Novice presentations were just like that.

 

He was comfortably cuddling with his husband on the couch when a quiet ping from his cellphone interrupted their movie. Checking it lazily, he was mildly surprised to see a message from Mari.

 

**From: Mari**

_mom found new old footage of you skating in the 2000s_

_I might have accidentally sent the best ones to your official fanclub, so don't be surprised when you see it_

 

Yuuri hissed in what could've been actual pain at that.

 

"What's wrong, love?" Victor asked noticing his grimace.

 

"Mari put some of my old skating on the internet. I want death."

 

"Oh, so it's fresh material of my Yuuri? I want to see it!" The Russian said excitedly.

 

"No, you don't." He insisted. "It's ugly and I was weird. I thank puberty every single day for my current body."

 

"I'm sure you were the cutest and you're exaggerating." Victor held his hand and smiled sweetly. "If you're not showing me, I'll go look for it myself."

 

Sometimes, Yuuri thought his dear husband was just mean.

 

Mari didn't take long to send in some links. Yuuri just clicked on the first and prayed it wasn't anything too bad.

 

He recognized the logo on the ice and just knew it: this would be really freaking bad.

 

"This was in 2004." Yuuri explained to Victor as they sat together to watch. "The Regionals in Kyushu. I got silver."

 

The recording wasn't the best, but they could still make the outline of a tiny skater in a green-ish tracksuit taking his place in the center of the rink. An odd flute started playing somewhere and soon little Yuuri was twirling around without a single drop of regret.

 

Yuuri remembered how much fun he had with that program, how difficult it was to do the double lutz - single loop combo on the three months before the competition and specially how _cool_  he looked in that costume. Even for a Novice, the technique had a lot to improve and that's why he wanted to close the video and pretend that never happened.

 

Victor watched it all with a serious demeanor and Yuuri wondered if it looked worse than he thought. The older always had a better eye for this kind of stuff. He was about to ask what he thought when Victor said:

 

"The routine isn't even half bad." His eyes never left the cellphone, even when the video stopped. "But what the hell is that costume?"

 

"My costume?" Yuuri frowned looking at it again. "What's wrong with that?"

 

"It's too ugly, _zolotse!_  Neon green is never a good option."

 

"It's yellow, the video is just weird." He tried to defend himself. "It's a Kill Bill program. Didn't you recognize the song?"

 

"I couldn't even think properly with those colors burning my eyes!" Victor whined in clear dissatisfaction, taking the cellphone to point out a specific part of the recording. "Yuuri, dear, these clothes make your Biellmann look like that green crystal thing from The Sims."

 

"Victor, _shut up_." Yuuri didn't want to agree because he absolutely loved that costume as a kid. "Those were the 2000s, all clothes looked weird back then."

 

"I had better fashion taste." Victor declared sounding very sure of himself. "My Novice programs were awesome."

 

Yuuri couldn't really remember watching something from Victor's Novice days, but come on, _nobody_  has good fashion taste in their preteen years. Not even Victor.

 

"Sure you did." He crossed arms. "I want to see it. Anything from before you were 14."

 

"Fine." Victor took his own cellphone out. "You can probably find it on Youtube, but in Russian. Let's see what we can get."

 

It didn't take long for a slightly grainy video show up, probably something from a local TV station. Yuuri recognized the long silver hair in a blink.

 

"Oh, Vitya." He suppressed a laugh. "Are those pompoms in your pigtails?"

 

"They were so cute!" Victor smiled fondly at the memory. "Oh, it's about to start. I loved that song."

 

Yuuri didn't recognize the techno beat at first, even more the Russian lyrics. But the school uniform like costume young Victor wore really reminded him of something.

 

"Wait." He blinked in realization. "Isn't this from that lesbian duo?"

 

"You mean t.A.T.u, yes. Those girls shaped at least half of what I am today as a person. Of course I would skate something from them." He shrugged.

 

"It's cute, but the clothes are silly. Your fashion taste was bad."

 

"They are not!" Victor felt insulted at that. No one talked shit about his pompoms. "I couldn't even wear the skirt I wanted to really look like the music video."

 

"You actually considered wearing a skirt." Somehow, that didn't impress Yuuri even a bit.

 

"Again, it was _cute_. I don't see how you can find it ugly."

 

"Ok, you dramatic fashionista, it's not ugly." Yuuri smiled as he coddled closer to the other. "I want to see more."  
   
 

 

 

 

And that's how they spent their afternoon looking up old Novice programs of Victor and other skaters. Yuuri silently concluded that yes, his husband had a shitty fashion taste when he was younger, just like everyone else. Hair wraps were definitely the worst. But Yuuri also had to defend himself, and Georgi to some extent, when Victor started to badmouth emo culture in 2007. Guess they ended in a draw.

 

"So, what we learnt today?" The Japanese asked as they waited for dinner to get ready.

 

"That butterfly clips should do a comeback?" Victor asked with a grin as he hugged the younger's waist.

 

"And that everyone is a drama queen before 17." Yuuri added, recalling all the odd stuff they found on the web.

 

"Yeah, because at 17 you become the dancing queen."

 

"Oh, Vitya, that's terrible." He laughed as  he turned around to give the older a little peck on the lips. "I love you. With weird hair wraps and all."

 

"I love you too, Mr. Smokey Eyeshadow." Victor whispered before another kiss. After a millisecond he stepped back, eyes wide open in realization. "Oh my, have you seen Yuri skating at the Halloween Cup in Budapest?"

 

"No." He smiled in amusement. "Why, is it too cringey?"

 

"It's the most adorable thing ever, that Eye of The Tiger free program!" Victor left the kitchen to find his cellphone again. "If I can't find it online, I'll just call Yakov. He's always recording these gems."

 

Well, at least Yuri didn't wear pompoms and emo side bangs at that time.

 

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, Victor in early 2000s fashion trends is my favorite aesthetic! Babe ruled the frosty lips look, I bet on it.
> 
> It was short, but I hope you liked it! ~~


End file.
